Essentie de Occidental
=Essentie de Occidental= de E. Pigal Qui in li divers revues interlinguistic (Korespondens Internasional, Progress, The International Language, Progreso, Discussiones de Academia pro Interlingua, Lingua Internationale, Kosmoglott, Cosmoglotta etc.), queles servit quam fontes del present articul, retroscecue li labores de Wahl til lor orìgines, ti va constatar, que li autor de Occidental ja in su unesim publicationes esset un consecuent representant e protagonist del strict naturalità del futuri lingue internaitonal; ma in contrast a altri interlinguistes del camp naturalistic, Wahl ha sempre accentuat que ti ci naturalità deve accordar con plen regularità del structura del lingue. Naturalità e regularità in li deverbal derivation. Li autores del divers projectes de un lingue international ha sempre effortiat attin'er sive max grand regularità (i. e. poc e simplic regules), sive max grand naturalità (i. e. accomodation al formes del lingues natural). In general on havet li opinion que li un postulat posse esser satisfat solmen per li detriment del altri. Apu li «Mundelingue» de Julius Lott, del ancian ductor de Volapük in Austria, li lingue «Universal» del german professor Dr. H. Molenaar es un del plu natural systemas de un lingue international. In su exterior aspect it es tre simil a Occidental; ma li grand manca de Universal es, quam su autor self confesset, que it ne posset soluer li problema de un regulari e tamen natural derivation deverbal. Pro to noi trova in li vocabularium de Universal centes de ìnregulari derivates de verbes, quam: abdiker, abdikazion; admoner, admonizion; afliger, afliktiv, aflikzion; aserter, aserzion; diferer, diferent, diferenzial; solver, solubl etc. Ingeniero Rosenberger in Leningrad anc vanmen penat trovar simplic regules derivativ por li paroles international conosset; in su project «Idiom Neutral» il ha evitat ti desfacilità, substituente compilates arbitrari quam definasion, konstruktasion al international paroles quam definition, construction. Nequì del lingue-autores ha examinat plu profund, es-que it ne vell esser possibil trovar quelc simplic regules por reciver facilmen e regularmen li derivationes conosset in li tot munde. Unesimli in Occidental ti desfacilissim problema es soluet in maniere satisfant. Wahl ha fat attenter, que in li paroles international agitation, agitator, agitatori, agitabil; creation, creator, creatur; position, positiv; definition, definitiv etc. li tema verbal ne es agit-, cre-, pos-, defin-'' etc., ma '''agita, crea, posi, defini' etc., pro que li sones a''' e '''i appari anc in li derivationes. Li conservation de ti finales vocalic in li tema verbal es tre important por li derviation regulari de omni vocabules international. Illi es quasi li fil de Ariadne in li semblant caos de inregularitàs. Apprender li temas verbal con ti vocales, ne causa apart desfacilitás, nam ti persones, queles ancor ne conosse li vocabul, deve apprender it quam nov, junt con li vocal. It es vermen indifferent, apprender quam tema e infinitive secun Occidental li formes defini, resp.definir, o quam por exemple secun Ido: defin, definar. Mem si on ha obliviat li vocale, on retrova it facilmen per derivates, queles on ha rememorat se. Talmen on po5sse reconstructer poer convers'a'''tion: convers'a'r, per pet'i'tion: pet'i'r, per decor'a'tion e decor'a'tiv: decor'a'r, per add'i'tion e add'i'tiv: add'i'r, per differ'e'nt e differ'e'ntial: differ'e'r etc. Si li derivate internaitonal ne contene un tal vocal, por exemple: adoption, adoptiv; fractur, fraction; conductor, conduction, conductiv; actor, action, activ, in ti casus on intercala inter li veral tema e li finale -r del infinitive un -e-: adopt'e'r, fract'e'r, conduct'e'r, act'e'r. Li representantes del divers systemas interlinguistic pena ja desde 40 annus, sin har posset trovar ti solution del verbal problema, nu apparent tam simplic, li ver ov de Columbo in li interlinguistica. In Occidental noi vide nu perfinit li inregistration del natural international derivates in un simplic e regulari systema, sin necessitar deformar li international derivates, quam to ha evenit in Esperanto, Ido, Idiom Neutral etc. Por posser adaptar li paroles al arbitrari systema de derivation, ti lingues ha devet crear un grand masse de nov, exotic formationes. Altrimen on adoptet milles de international derivates in li vocabluraium quam temas autonom (índependent). Sovente on trova li du formes parallel por li sam notion, li form internatonal e li autonom. Esperanto have por exemple vice observatoria ''observejo e observatorio (li accentu sur li i''!), vice redactor ''redaktisto e redaktoro,''vice publicar ''publikigi e publici. In Ido ti duplicates (nominat anc paroles Mackensenic) es mem plu frequent: regulilo apu''regulatoro, enkasigar'' apu inkasar, toxikizar apu intoxikar, garnisajo e garnituro. Occidental es li unic idioma quel per su ingeniosi systematisation e con poc regules ha fat órdine in ti cáos. Omni internaitonal vocabules conosset e precipue de grec e latin orígine quam aviator (Esperanto: aerflugisto(1), salvation (Esperanto: savado),expedition (expedado), additiv (adicia), executor (ekzekuciisto), creatur (kreitajho), multiplicand (multobligato) etc., in Occidental ne es forenes, queles on ha adoptet pro pietà o inertie, e queles on trova in manca de apt regules de derivation solmen in li lexico, quam in «Latino sine Flexione» (anc nominat Interlingue) de professor Peano, ma ti paroles es transparent derivates del temas propri a Occidental. Altri autores de un lingue international, quam Samenhof e Couturat, ha declarat in antey li lingues natural quam ínlogic e ínregulabil, e ili composit un nov, artificial schema grammatical, quasi un lingual lette de Procrustes, in li cadre de quel ha esset presset li parol-images originalmen tam intim a nos. Unesimli li ovre de Wahl demonstra, que in li vivent lingues existe plu mult systema e regularità, quam in li circules interlinguistic on esset pret til nu a admisser. It ne es necessi «far» nov «rational» lingues quam Esperanto, Ido etc. Li inventores de tal projectes, queles departe del negativ resultat de lor studie del lingues natural, ne posse successar obtener li general introduction de lor lingues contra li psychological resistentie del nationes. Tema perfectic. It posse frappar latinistes, que Occidental sovente selecte quam tema radical del verbe li tal- nominat supinal form o, quam Wahl nomina it, li thema perfectic, i. e. li radical del latin participie perfect. Talmen Occidental have restricter vice latin''restingere,'' percepter vice percipere, producter vice producere. To es ne arbitrari e have su bon motives. It ne es admissibil haver in li lexico du temas por li verbes ínregulari in latin, un tema presentic e un tema perfectic, quam it es li casu in Latino sine Flexione, in Reform Neutral, Universal etc. Occidental prende solmen li tema de perfect che ti verbes, queles have un tal special, pro que it es usat precipue in derivationes. Ja in latin on posse constatar li substitution del tema presentic per li tema perfectic, por exemple cantare vice''canere, saltare'' vice salire. In li romanic lingues tal transitiones es mem plu frequent: por exemple li frances have infecter, contra que in german on di infizieren secun li latin inficere; o frances accepter, german akzeptieren, latin accipere. Max extendet es ti developation in angles: to discuss (Occidental discusser), latin discutere; to confuse (Occ. confuser), latin confundere; to suggest(Occ. suggester), L suggerere; to protect (Occ. protecter), L protegere; to correct (Occ. correcter), L corrigere; to act (Occ. acter), L''agere; to construct'' (Occ. constructer), L construere; to compress (Occ. compresser), L comprimere; to conduct (Occ. conducter), L''conducere.Li lingue angles ha format temas presentic ex perfectic temas mem del regulari ''a-conjugation: to moderate (Occ.moderar), latin moderare; to educate (Occ. educar), L educare; to inundate (Occ. inundar), L inundare. Ti exemples comparativ demonstra, que quáncam Occidental es plu avansat in li evolution del verb quam li romanic lingues, it ne eat tam radical in ti direction quam li lingue anlges o li project «Glott» de ingeniero Petrashevich, quel have ego amat vice yo ama. Static e dynamic verbes. In li grammatica es usual classificar li verbes in transitiv, ìntransitiv, reflexiv, neutral etc. Ultra ti extrinsec classification, quel have poc importantie por li verbal teorie del lingue international, Wahl repartit li verbes in li du secuent gruppes. 1. verbes static e 2. verbes dynamic. Li classification del verbes secun ti psychological vis-punctu have grand importantie por li regulari derivation del natural international vocabules de latin orìgine. Li verbes static monstra un statu constant e permanten, por exemple esser, consister, concordar, perseverar, provenir, conosser. Li verbal substantives static es format per juntion del suffix '-ie' al participie del present (2): distantie, existentie, provenientie, differentie. On ne scri difference o differenz, pro que on deriva regularmen de differenti-e li ulterior formes:differenti-al, differenti-ation etc. Li verbes dynamc indica, que alquo eveni, es fat, que un mutation del statu es executet: finir, scrir, parlar, rotar, ronder.'Verbal substantives dynamc es derivat per juntion del suffix '-ion al tema perfectic (3): rotation, destruction, indication, insertion, action, o substantives, queles indica li statu atin'et per juntion del suffic '-ur: structur, ruptur, tonsur.' Per li application del notion «tema perfectic» Wahl recivet per simplic maniere li natural international derivates til decmilles. Omni ínregulari verbes latin (exceptet ad maxim un dozen de rarmen usat verbes) talmen es regularisat, e on posse far bon regulari novifromationes ne contrariant a nor lingual sentiment. It es evident, que per li evolution mult paroles con '-ion' recive un sense plu concret; tande ili indica ne solmen li action, ma anc li metode, resultate, loc etc., por exemple construction, redaction e altris; ma tal derivat (metaforic) significationes existe mem in li «mac logic» lingues artificial. Talmen anc in Esperanto, li paroles redakcio, kunveno, etc. significa action e persones. Anc li límite inter verbes static e dynamic naturalmen ne es absolut strict; por exemple on posse derivar de tolerar tam tolerantie quam toleration, de queles li differentie significativ es minimal. Leyes de vive. In li vive del lingues dicta ne rigid principies matematical, ma li leyes del vive: psychologie e physiologie. Li mundlingue ne deve servir a parlar secun regules chimeric de un logica algebraic, ma a intercomprender-se in maniere facil. Matematica have necos comun con lingue. Li permanent ignoration de ti simplic fact ha tre nocet al developation del mundlingual problema. Per algebra on posse soluer por exemple problemas del fysica e del astronomie, ma ne problemas del linguistica. Li logica es li max desfacil metode de pensar, e pro to it es tam rarmen usat. It appari solmen in occasion de nov factes, quande on ne posse acter secun instinct e custom. On ne posse aprlar, si on deve continualmen reflecter, qualmen logicalmen formar li paroles. Solmen si on usa li just vocabules quasi instinctivmen e parla plu secun frases fix, in ti casu on posse directer li tot attention al materi self. Ma por attin'er ti ci natural, instinctiv parlada, on deve secuer li leyes natural, queles monstra nos li psychologie; ili es custom e analogie. Ti lingue va esser apprendet max rapidmen, quel contene li max usual formes, e li max facil parolformation es ti secun expressiones ja conosset international. Principie de monosemie. Un principie amat del representantes del absolut logica in li lingue es: un parol -- un notion; un notion -- un parol. Ma to es un reva ìnrealisabil. Ti constatation fa su via pos 40-annual experientie nu anc che li esperantistes. Li redactor del diffuset revue semanal «Heroldo de Esperanto» scri in li numerò 3 de 1928: «Regretabilmen li principie «Un parol, un signification» es ruptet plu quam un vez anc in Esperanto. Li cause es, que Esperanto (til cert gradu) es un lingue natural. Li affere tamen ne es dangeros; nam presc sempre li contextu escarta omni dùbita. Comprensibilmen appartene a vos, sive usar, sive ne usar alcun expression con signification dubtativ.» It es evident, que on ne posse extirpar ex li lingue international li vocabul sol (D allein, A alone, F seul) sin grav consecuenties, pro que it es inradicat in li international vocabularium per li derivates solità, solitari, soliloquie, solo, solist, desolat. Apu tis existe anc un serie de scientic términos quam solari, solar-constante, solarisar, insolation, solsticie, e li parol vulgari'parasol,' in queles li radica sol significa nor stelle dial, in Occidental anc scrit sole. It vell esser un barbarism exterminar ti parol existent per su derivates international e introducter por exemple quam Esperanto e Ido li vocabul suno (de D Sonne e A sun a pronunciar circa «sann»), solmen por satisfar li principie supra citat. Li scientie pruva, que li lingues have in contra li tendentie al polysemie (i. e. multisensità). Si un lingue vell har executet li principie de absolut monosemie (i. e. unisensità), it vell haver milliones de vocabules e ergo ne posse esser parlat. E mem si un lingue artificial vell esser hodie strictmen monosematic, deman in li usada practic in li munde ti principie vell esser ruptet. (4) Anc Esperanto ne posse evitar omni expressiones de sam son por divers notiones (i. e. homonymes) malgré mesures radical. Por exemple li Esperanto-radica bor have li du significationes «forar» (de it perforation) e «bor» (li element chimic). «Paneuropa» es nominat in li Esperanto-literatur Paneuropo; ma ti vocabul significa secun li Esperanto- logica «Europa de pane» (D Broteuropa, F Europe de pain, etc.) e ne li international «Paneuropa», i. e. in rect Esperanto: Tuteuropo. In plu secun li regules de Esperanto li parol neebla posse significar tam «impossibil» quam «negabil», un homonym, quel certmen posse causar miscomprenses. Comprensibilmen precipue un mundlingue deve esser precis e evitar homonymes secun possibilità. Ma Esperanto dis-hacca li nod gordian per deformationes quam plateno por platin (li parol «platino» vell posser esser confuset secun li opinion del autor de Esperanto con «seniora Plato»?), faruno por farine (quel existe in li lingues original solmen con li radica farin-), pordo''por porta (pro que in Esperanto li vocabul ''porto quam verbal substantiv de porti (Occ. portar) significa portation, portada), etc. Fonetic ortografie. Un simil prejudicie, quel esset tre nociv por li developation del mundlingue, es li ínconsiderat application del doctrina: un son -- un signe, un signe -- un son. Existe ni un lingue natural, ni un artificial quel sin restriction posse satisfar ti postulation. Dr Samenhof ha eliminat in Esperanto li lìttere x, pro que it representa du sones, e il scri ks o kz vice x. Ma il ne havet ti scrupul pri li lìttere c, quel deve esser pronunciat: ts. It vell esser plu consecuent scrir in Esperanto apu eksperimento e ekzegezo (in Occidental experiment e exegese) anc «tsaro» e ne caro (in Occidental tsar). Li grammatica de Espersnto postula pronunciar li lìttere «n» per li pint lingual; tamen null hom posse pronunciar rapidmen e in durada li n in danko (mersí) e in vango (guance) altrimen quam per li pálate e ne quam li n lingual in dento (dent). Un lingue con ortografie absolut fonetic deve haver un alfabet con plu quam cent lítteres; un tal alfaet (e on ja ha fat pluri tal projectes) ha solmen sciential valore e applicabilità. In li practica comun e omnidial it ne es usabil, sive pro li desfacilitàs ínsuperabil del apprension por li grand masses, mem de erudites, sive pro li enorm technic e economic impedimentes de su general application. Li introduction de un lingue international incontra ja sufficent mult impedimentes exterior; ergo it ne vell esser prudent augmentar incautmen ti impedimentes de interior per li postulation de rationalistic-teoric principies, de queles li valore practic es solmen fictiv, quam noi demonstra in infra. Duplic pronunciation del líttere c. Li duplic pronunciation d c in Occidental es general conosset in paroles international quam concert, criticism etc. Malgrè que li lingues italian e hispan ha tre fonetisat su ortografies, ili tamen ne procedet tam radicalmen pri li scrition d c quam por exemple li nov-german ortografie basant sur li decisiones del «Ortografic conferentie» de junio 1901, in quel ha cooperat liguvernamentes de Germania, Austria e Suissia. Li lingue international va esser apprendet in comensa quam lingue extran, e precipue per scrit; e just in li scritiv apprension de un lingue extran li demonstration del relationes derivativ, i. e. li etymologic connex del paroles presenta un grand simplification e facilisation. Ma just tal connexes derivativ es totalmen destructet per li fonetic ortografie, precipue per li dissolution de c''' in du lítteres: k'' e ''c (o z'' quam in german). On mey regardar anc in li tchec lingue ''voják : vojáci (soldat soldates). Mem un plu grand caos quam in Espersnto regna in ti punctu in Ido in paroles quam por exemple: kritiko : kritikisto : kriticismo, ma katolika : patolikismo. In Occidental per li etymologic ortografie, nominat anc historic scrition, ne solmen li etymologic coherentie del vocabules es conservat, ma anc lor natural pronunciation: '''critic : criticism, catolc : catolicism, electric : electricità, publicist : publication, periodic : periodicità, duplicat : duplicità, vacca : vaccinar. On ne posse dir, que li simplic regul de pronunciation de c in Occidental vell far desfacilitàs considerabil al germanes, slaves etc., i. e.: «'c' ante e, i, y es pronunciat quam «ts», in omni altri casus quam «k». Latino sine Flexione demanda li antiqui latin pronunciation, c'' sempre quam k; do on pronuncia ''circa quam «kirka», et cetera «et ketera». Ma un tal antiquat pronunciation es tam ínacceptabil quam ti de Esperanto, quel pronuncia paco quam «patso», caro''quam «tsaro» etc. Avantages del etymologic ortografie. Li avantages del etymologic ortografie es tam evident, que finli anc Lott e Rosenberger acceptat it pos long correspondentie con Eahl, convictet de su argumentes, malgrè que ili ha usat in lor unesim projectes ancor li ortografie fonetic. Ja in li annu 1890 Lott ha fat attenter, que li internationalità del vocabules consiste precipue in lor scrition. m ane in lor pronunciation, quel es different de lingue a lingue, malgrè li sam scrition; talmen por exemple li parol '''nation' have accurat li sam scrition in li tri grand lingues german, frances e angles, ma es pronunciat «natsion, nassiong, neishn». Pro que un internationalità relatent li pronunciation ne existe, durant que li ortografie del paroles international in li grand lingues civilisat es presc egal, on es inclinat conservar li ortografie e poy selecter li max simplic pronunciation in accord con li scrition fix. In li present statu del problema on ne plu posse recommandar un alterat scrition, quel destructe li etymologic coherentie del derivates international con li radicas del lingue international. Miss Sylvia Pankhurst (in «Delphos, The Future of International Language») refusa un tal demanda quam un vandalism; e li angleses have bon motives que ili es ínamic a omni fonetical simplificationes de lor ortografie. Ti tendentie a conservar li origianl scrition es remarcabil in omni modern lingues civilisat in li occasion del incorporation de nov paroles ex altri lingues. Li paroles extran es acceptat con li scrition original, ma con pronunciation adaptat al propri regules: p. e. A avoir-du-pois pron. ävrdypoys (orígine F pronunc. avoardypoá), F high life, pron. igglif (orìgine A pron. háylayf), F five-o'-clocker, pron. fivoclokè (orìgine A five o' clock, pron. favoclocc), D Humbug, in general pronunciat humbug (orìgine A pron. circa hámbag). In recent tèmpore, subtenet per li radiophonie, on effortia ne solmen conservar li extran scrition, ma anc li extran pronunciation, p. e. D Jazz(band), pron. quam in angles «jäs(bänd)», durant que li pronunciation adaptat al regules del linge german vell esser «yatsbant». Ma in li slavic lingues, in hungarian, finnic e rarmen in german, li original scrition del parol extran es viceat per li propri fonetical scrition del lingue respectiv. Duplic consonantes. Li scrition del duplic consonantes, per quel Occidental evita li mult alterationes del vocabules in Esperanto e Ido, es usat in li max mult lingues de Europa. It es usat in li secuent casus: 1esim por indicar curt vocales: stopp, ball; 2esim por discerner divers paroles: casse (in Esperanto kaso) : casu (Esp kazo), currer (Esp. kuri) : curar (Esp. kuraci), cann(Esp. kano) : cane (Esp. hundo), cussin (Esp. kuseno) : cusino (Esp. kuzo), carre (Esp. charo) : car (Esp. kara), stall (Esp. stalo) :stal (Esp. shtalo). 3esim por discerner li s''' ínsonori (ss) del '''s sonori (s): masse (Esp. maso), tasse (Esp. taso), rasse (Esp. raso), rose (Esp. rozo). Esperanto usa in li scrition de ti ci paroles li ortografie polones; ma li exemples demonstra, que un lingue international con un vocabularium essentialmen romanic, un lingue latinid (quam anc Esperanto) ne posse esser scrit per ortografie polones, si on ne vole reciver enigmatic paroles. Finales obligatori. Fatal consecuenties causat in li mundlingues anc li introduction del ìnnatural finales obligatori por li grammatical categories (quam in Esperanto e Ido -o por li substantive, -a por li adjectives etc.), un particularità trovabil in null lingue natural e de quel li utilità practic e teoretic ne es considerabil in relation al desavantages. Justmen li substantives, queles proveni del max different lingues del terre, ne posse supportar un tal restriction e etiquettation. On mey comparar Espersnto shaho (pers. e Occ. shah), pashaho (pashá), orangutano (malay. orang-utan), emuo (nov-seland.emu), kanguruo (austral. cangurú), kolibro (caraib. colibrí), kvago (hottentott quagga), nadiro (arab. nadir), gejsho (jap.ghesha), nirvano (indic nirvana), edelvejso (german edelweiss). Li finales '-o' e '-a' es familiari al max mult europanes por li marcation del masculin e feminin sexu: Angelo e Angela, Paulo e Paula, Romeo e Julia etc. In ti rol li du sones es usat anc in Occidnetal. In ceteri divers finales posse esser applicat in maniere natural por discerner paroles de sam son , p. ex. sol e sole(Esperanto sole e suno), númere e numeró (esp. nombro e numéro), posta e posto (Esp. poshto e posteno). Signification del suffixes. Un dominia del mundlingue, quel postula apart atention es ti del affixes. It es facil vicear un parol mal-selectet per un altri, ma un suffix miscomprendet o un derivativ regul falsmen statuet posse deformar centes e milles de vocabules international. Inter omni interlinguistes Wahl ha explorat ti dominia max profundmen. Li lingue-inventores ha contentat se in general per un superficial observation. Ma quande durant li usation ili remarcat abstrusitàs e discrepanties, ili soluet li problema simplicmen per declarar, que li lingues natural es ìnlogic e caotic, ergo ìnregulabil. In lu secuent solmen quelc exemples mey esser citat, qualmen Wahl ha procedet in li exploration de ti ci dominia. Esperanto e Ido usa li suffix ''-in'' por indicar li sexu feminin: viro, virino; knabo, knabino. Ma li analyse del international paroles per '-in' monstra, que ti suffix in ti paroles indica li provenientie: marin, alpin, serpentine, argentin, Argentinia, rubin, savagine, aurin, quercin, infantin, ferrin. On trova ti suffix anc con li sam signification in A leathern, D ledern, ancian german''lederin'' (de A leather, D Leder, it es cute, do cutin), A golden de ancian german guldin (aurin). Mem Esperanto have li just sense de '-in' secretmen in fibrino (de fibro), Ido in saponino, kanina. Wahl inferet li suffix '-aci' con li signification «inclinat a» ex paroles de natural lingues quam I mordace, P mordaz, A mordacious, Occ mordaci del verbe morder; F, I tenace, S, P tenaz, A tenacious, Occ tenaci del verb tener; F, I vivace, P vivaz, A vivacous, Occ vivaci de viver; F, I vorace, P voraz, A voracious, Occ voraci de vorar; I verace, P veraz, Occ veraci del adjective ver; A lunacy (Occ somnambulism) in A del L luna, do «lunacy» = inclination al lun); I (uccello) ramace (aviello quel ancor ne ha denestat), parol derivat de I ramo (Occ rame). Vice li Occ suffix -aci on trova in Espersnto e Ido li suffix em-'' (de F''aimer «amar»): mordema (Occ mordaci) etc. Por expresser li notion de possibilità Dr Samenhof prendet li suffix ''-ebl-,'' un form quasi medial inter ''-abl'' e ''-ibl,'' p. ex.ekspansiebla (expansibil), transportebla (transportabil). Mersí al plu apt selection del temas verbal in Occidental nu li natural international formes posse esser derivat per li un siffux '-bil' /ìnaccentuat): curabil (Esperanto kuracebla) de curar, ìnfallibil(Esp. neerarpova, Ido du formes: infalibla e nefaliebla con artificial differentiation del sense) de fallir. Li syllabe es ne ''-bl,'' ma '-bil,' por que on posse continuar li derivation: amar, amabil, amabilità (Esp. amindeco); fallir, înfallibil, ìnfallibilità (Esp''neerarpoveco'') etc. Li suffix '-on' de Occidental es usat por indicar persones e coses, queles es caracterisat per li notion del tema radical; ti sillabe existe in F fanfaron de fanfare, F fripon de fripe, S miron de mirar; spion de spiar, F herisson de herisser, I pedone de latin radica ped-''' (Occ pede), '''patron (patre), S dormillon (dormir). Esperanto usa in simil sense li antiqui suffix diminutiv del latin ''-ul: barbulo'' (Occ barbon, barbato), vertebrulo (Occ vertebrate), virgulino (Occ vírgina). De látere Esperantistic on ha reprochat al Occidental, que it have tro mult suffixes. Ma Wahl ne ha inventet les; il ha descovrit un númere de international elementes, constatat lor natural signification, fat nos conosser les e recommandat les al usu. Quo ne es vivicapabil in un lingue, to mori per se self. In omni lingues divers formes deveni antiquat e finli illi desappari poc a poc totalmen. Ne omni latin suffixes es generalmen vivent; quelc es usat solmen in special tèrminos quam o. ex. '-nd' (ne ''-end'' quam in Esperanto e Ido, anc ne ''- and'') in: multiplicand, integrand, confirmand, examinand, doctorand, preparand, curand, demonstrand, dividend, minuend etc. (5) Metode del scientic investigation. Li creation del mundlingue ne postula decreter principies o introducter inventet formes, quam in Esperanto li a-priori suffixes o li finales verbal: ''-as'' por li presente, ''-is'' por li preterite, ''-os'' por li future o li tal-nominat tabelle correlativic, inventet de Samenhof: kiu (qui), kio (quo), kie (ù), kiom (quant), tial (pro to, tiom (tant), chio (omni-cos), chiuj (omnis), chiam (sempre),neniam (nequande) etc. In li creation del lingue international ante omni-cos esset necessi collecter e registrar to quo ja es comun e international sin egard a su orìgine. Li leyes del lingue poy devet esser statuet talmen, que tam mult quam possibil del comun vocabularium cultural resta conservat in li form conosset. Omni autores, queles predet altri via, in li errativ opinion, que on posse ignorar e anihilar lu existent, va suffrer naufrage. It es un utopie, si on opine posser far felici li povres per demolir li possessiones del altres. Per destruction del vaolres on ne auxilia al indigentes. Sammen li extirpation del tresore del existent tèrminos scientic de orìgine greco-latin, quam it vell evenir per Esperanto, es quivalent a un cultural regress del spíritu europan. Li valores del civilisation es ligat tro strictmen con lor traditional nòmines. Solmen per novi-creationes de notiones e talmen anc per nov paroles li altri nationes posse inrichar li mundlingue, ma ne per violentiosi remmotion e anihilation. Si por exemple un explorator trova un nov serie de plantes quel ne lassa se incadrar in li existent classification, il ne va dir, que to es un capricie del natura e que li natura es ciec e ìnlogic; sammen il ne va exterminar ti plantes por salvar li classification. Valore cultural e educativ de Occidental. Ido ha selectet li paroles de su lexico secun li principie de professor Jespersen: «Max facil por li max multes.» Wahl ha preciset ti principie secuentmen: «Max facil por tis qui sta in international relationes.» Si solmen li nùmere de homes vell esser decisiv in ti casu li mundlingue deve esser precipue chines. Ma hotèmpore ja omni seriosi interlinguistes, mem in li orient, concorda, que ti lingue deve haver precipue un europan, o dit plu in general, un caractere occidental, i. e. europo-american. Nam li majoritè del international parol-materiale es de orìgine occidental, e li present civilisation mundan es hodie ancor occidental. Li idè de un lingue totmundan quel prende in calcul omni popules, es un utopie. Li participation del orientalic, african, indian popules e altres in li hodial international trafic (commercie, viages, scientie, technica, industrie, congresses, politica) es tam ìnsufficent, que in practica it es ìnconsiderabil. Quo noi besona hodie urgentmen, to es un medie de intercomprension por europanes, queles es hotémpore li representantes del international vive, e de quel li leyes es determinat per ili. Li non-europanes es fortiat ja per ti circumstanties apprender un europan lingue, si ili desira far se comprendet de altri homes civilisat. Talmen li japaneses scri lor ovres scientic in angles o in german, ma ne in japanes o chines. Dr. Samenhof ha selectet li paroles de Esperanto ex li cardinal lingues de Europa, frances, german, angles, anc ex polones e russ, p. ex. nepre (mutilat nepremenno) vice Occ. absolut. Do anc Espersnto es solmen un lingue quasi europan e ne un panmundlingue, quam on sovente asserte sin jure contra Occidental. Solmen in li ultim tèmpore anc ex li camp del esperantistes on audi voces, quam ti in nr 33 de «Heroldo de Esperanto», ù on lee in li raport lri li congress de Danzig: «. . .li ver quintessentie del tot problema de lingue international. Esperanto es essentialmen un europan lingue. Ti fact ne es anihilat de quelc artificialitás, quam por exemple li paroles correlativ o simil expressiones prendet ne ex lingues natural, ma quasi ex li aer. E certmen, creante su lingue, Samenhof pensat precipue, si ne exclusivmen, al creation de un international europan lingue, quel naturalmen anc li popules noneuropan mey apprender. Ma consentiente, que Esperanto es essentialmen un europan lingue, on deve tractar it anc quam un tal e aproximar it tam mult quam possibil al naturla lingues europan, vice (quam quelc prova) far lu contrari. Just pro ti ci punctu li schisma evenit in li mundlinguistic movement, just pro it Ido e Occidental ha apparit.» -- Li autor de ti ci raport advere ne egarda, que per li ampli europanisation de Espersnto, postulat de il, ti ci lingue deve decader. Nam apu li bon-europan intrusores tande vell exister ancor li ìndependent derivates, format secun li propri regules de Esperanto, quam aerflugisto e aviadisto apu aviatoro, delegitaro apu delegacio, direktistaro e direktoraro apu direkcio, garnajho apu garnituro etc. Just ti ci duplettes confuse precipue li noneuropano e fa li ìncapabil orientar se in li labyrinte de calembures. Espersnto vell esser tande ni un lingue europan, ni un «mundlingue», pro to sin jure a existentie, tam in li Orient, quam in li Occident. Ma li regules e elementes de Occidental es selectet talmen, que ili ne producte nov, stran'i e enigmatic formationes, ma just li conosset international derivates e li terminos special del sciente, queles resta transparent e comprensibil anc al noneuropano. Per su etymologic structura Occidental fa dispensabil por íninst5uctetes li studie del latin e it es un secur introduction in li lexicalic comprension del lingues modern quam angles, frances, italian, hispan. Mem supposit, que li general introduction del mundlingue vell esser solmen un reva, tamen li valore intellectual de Occidental quam transparent quintessentie del latin civilisation vell restar ìnrestrictet. Homogenità del mundlingue. Un cardianl factor estetic e practic in un lingue es li styl constructiv de su formes. On posse objeter, que in un lingue auxiliari, quel deve esser solmen un medie de intercomprension, quasi un mecanism, artistic considerationes ne es decisiv. Ma lu artistic, lu estetic etc. es finalmen e definitivmen li max bon e max exonomic adaptiation del medie al cope intentet. Anc un machine deve haver un construction homogen, e quant plu perfect it es, tam plu it approxima-se a formes bell e estetic. On mey comparar solmen li unesim locomotives o automobiles, queles ha esset copiat secun li coches, con li modern formes, del expresslocomotives e del automobiles por viage, e on va constatar que ili aproxima-se a un caracteristic standardtyp final, quel elimina omni-cos quo es extran al principie guidant. Li styl intrinsec del lingue international ja es dat per li latin orìgine del preponderant majoritè del international vocabules. Ergo it esset un grav misprense de Dr Samenhof, inplantar tam ìncautmen in Esperanto paroles german, non international, quam por exemple: hundeca (Occ canin), anstatau (vice), bedaurinde (regretabil). Un tal «honoration» del germanes deve repugnar chascun person con natural instincte. In general por evitar li desagreabil sentiment de un emulsion, it es necessi renunciar li caracterisant vocales de Esperanto. Per to li adaptation de paroles extran es tre facilisat; ma in chascun casu on deve secuer li lexes fonetic del tresor lingual dat in ante. Intra ti límites on posse e deve introducter in li international lingue paroles generalmen conosset, sive de orìgine german, slav o altri. Talmen in Occidental mem germanic paroles con romanic suffixes es acceptabi, quam trincard (angles drunkard,''german ''Trinker, Säufer), trincabil (anlges drinkable), mannic (angles manly, german männlich), queles inrangea-se conform al styl del systema secun li fonetica; ili ne posse esser sentit quam bastardes e foren còrpores in tant gradu, quam por exemple''knabino'' e bedaurinde de Espersnto, tam minu quam tal derivates trova-se frequentmen in un lingue natural quam in angles, por exemple ultra drunkard (trincard), drinkable (trincabil), anc eatable (mangeabil), talkative (parlaci, loquaci), free- lovism (doctrina de liber amore), backwardation (restitution), womanize (afeminar). Homogenità ne es purism. Li homogenità de un lingue ne consiste in to que omni su paroles es prendet de un sol lingue, ma in su styl intrinsec, a quel es submisset omni formes, anc ti de orìgine foren. Ergo it es exagerat, si professor Peano prende omni paroles de su Interlingua solmen del latin, mem ta, u ili ne es internationalmen conosset e u ili es ja morit. Peano prende por exemple por «guerre» li parol bello (de L bellum), quel existe solmen in li du rari derivates: belligerante (Occ guerreant) e bellicoso (Occ guerresc). Ma lli parol «bell-» self, in ti antiqui sense ha desapparti hotèmpore ex omni lingues romanic, e ha esset viceat per «guerre» e «guerra» quel vive mem in li parol international «guerilla»; pro to Occidental ha selectet li vocabul «guerre», afin a D Wirren (Occ trublamentes) e Wirrwarr (caos) e a A war (guerre). In ultra li radica bell es conosset de omni romanes in li signification, quel it ha recivet in Occidental, i. e. D schön, A beautiful etc. Li international comprensibilità del paroles deve esser direct, ìnmediatmen sensibil por omni educat homes mem sin latin studies preparatori, ne solmen por docti latinistes. Departiente solmen del latin on posse nequande arrivar a un modern international lingue, quel contene adminim un ters de vocabules non-latinic. Circa un demí de omni latin paroles es mort por sempre e ne plu posse esser revivificat. Li rot del historie ne torna a retro. Nequande plu li antiqui signification de copia (stock, multitè), charta (paper), lapis (rocc, petre), classis (flotte) etc posse reviver. It es conosset, que mem li lingue latin, precipue li latin terminarium del scientie, ha acceptatmult elementes del grec. It vell esser un van effortia voler purificar li lingue scientic nu in ti direction quam quelc persones vole far it, i. e. que on vicea generalmen introductet hybrides greco-latin quam automobil, television, glacialgeologie, monoplan etc per formes purmen grec o purmen latin. Li pur-grec parol telescopie ja have un altri signification quam television, e li parol crystallo-geologie vice'glacialgeologie' vell esser tre misguidant, nam solmen li grecos comprende crystallo quam «glacie», contra que li altri europanes vell comprender it quam «cristall». Li lingues evolue continualmen, si anc ne tam mult in li pronunciation (li fonetica), tamen in li signification (li semantica). Li parol radio significa hodie in li expressiones radio- amator, radio-emission, radio-telegrafie altri-cos quam in radio-actività e radio- terapie. Protestationes contra tal fenomenes in li vive del lingue effecte ne plu quam li cri del corvos in li storm. Un parol ne explica li notion representat, ma es solmen un etiquette con un signe, quel es comprensibil solmen al adept, secun tradition e convention. Talmen D Dampfer, A steamer, F vapeur, I vapore, S vapor significa «vapor-nave» e ne «locomotive», malgrè que ti ci sense vell esser plu proxim e familiari al hom continental. Ma anc in Esperanto it es un pur convention e tradition, que vagonaro (sillabalmen: collection de vagones) significa ne «parc de vagones» D Wagenpark etc, ma «tren» D Zug etc, malgrè que li unesim, ne usual signification vell esser plen justificat per li analogie al Esperanto-parol homaro (omni homes, homanitè). Anc in Esperanto li derivates in mult casus deve esser apprendet separatmen, sammen quam paroles radical. It have do poc valore practic, que on deve dir in Espersnto por «aperter»''malfermi,'' quo li franceses comprende plu probabil in li sense de fermer mal (cluder mal). Metode analytic in li conjugation. It es ìnpossibil trovar sufficen tinternational suffixes por li conjugation. Qui ne conosse Esperasnto, a ti li formes arbitrari amos(va amar), venus (vell venir) etc va restar sempre ìncomprensibil. In paroles quam salutos, portos, spionas, dementis, perlas, cirulos''on va supposir li plurale de ''salutos, porta, spiona, dementi, perla, circulo quam divers verbal formes de Esp saluti (salutar), porti(portar), spioni (spionar), dementi (dementir), perli (perlear), cirkuli (circular); nam li finale ''-s,'' quel significa in Esperanto li verb finit, es international conosset quam signe del plural, trovabil in angles, hispan, portugales, frances, hollandes, and in german in paroles foren (Autos, Genies, Hotels, Hoteliers, Kions etc) e in li idioma parlat: Jungens vice Jungen (garsones), Mädels vice''Mädchen'' (fliccas). Wahl ha ingeniosmen circumnavigat li Scylla e Charybdis del conjugation per li metode analytic Li max grand clarità de un lingue es attin'et, si li paroles es usat max inchangeat possibil quam ili p5sse esser trovat in li vocabularium, contra que li divers conjugational suffixes quam in Esperanto e Ido quasi adombra e covri li radica self. Li maximum de analytism ha esset realisat del chines e del angles, du lingues de alt cultura. In mult altri lingues trova-se li sam tendentie de evolution. In li declination li analytism es ja tam comun, que anc in li modern lingues international it es generalmen conosset. Ma in li conjugation li lingue Occidental es mem plu analytic quam Esperanto. To include ancor un ulterior avantage: Omni lingues natural have un grand nùmere de ìnregulari formes, precipue in li conjugation de verbes frequent usat. Por li regularisation de ti ci verbes li metode analytic de Occidental demonstra se quam max apt, durant que li ìnnatural finales in Esperanto (mi amis= yo ha amat) o in Idiom Neutral (skribav = ha scrit) choca omni linguist e plyglott. Professor L. Guérard (Universitate Stanford, California) monstra in su libre «A Short History of the International Language Movement», que li ìnaccentuat finales ''-as, -is, -os, -us'' de Espersnto va polir se plu tard in li usada e va sonar similmen. Accentuat sillabes es plu apt por expresser li tèmpores; on mey comparar Occ yo a'ma, yo v'a am'a'''r, yo h'a''' am'a'''t, yo v'e'll am'a'r. Facil apprensibilità. Un frase sempre repetit es, que Esperanto es tre facilmen apprensibil. Li autor de Espersnto volet obtener ti qualità per que il fixat un simplic mechanic grammatica, e per que il restrictet li nùmere del radicas ad un minimum, usante derivates mem por li max frequent notiones: ''mallonga por curt, malbona por mal, vagonaro por tren, patrino por matre, malgranca por micri,maldekstra por levul etc. Per ti tro timid egardation del fortie receptiv del disciple on expulse li diábol per bélzebub. Li lingue deveni per to plu complicat in su applicabilità. Ma li durada del application de un lingue es centuplic plu long quam ti de su apprension. In ultra li tèmpore necessi por apprender li lingue international es ya tam brevi, que it ne have importantie, si on besona quelc hores plu mult, por apropriar se curt radicas por idèes queles on usa durant su tot vive e in omni die, mem in omnihor. In altri látere, li ver facilità de un grammatica es a judicar ne secun li micri nùmere de su regules e secun li exterior simplicità de lor redaction, ma anc solmen secun lor applicabilità in li practica. It es por exemple plu facil, parlar secun quin regules conform al custome, quam secun un sol regul ma contrari al custome. Li du o tri regules de accentuation in Occidental in totalitá es plu dacilmen applicabil, quam li un sol de Esperanto. Noi es accustomat accentuar: r'a'''dio, fam'i'lie, st'a'tue etc.; in Espersnto omni hom hesita sempre de nove pri accentuar: rad''i''o, famil''i''o, stat''u''o etc. Fundament del mundlingue. De divers làteres on sublinea, que un vital factor social por li vive de un mundlingue es, haver un firm e ìnchangeabil lingual base, quel por exemple Dr Samenhof ha statuet per su «Fundamento de Esperanto», li libre del libres de ti ci lingue, e essent ìntuchabil e obligatori por omni scritor esperantistic. Ti fundament, consistent de decretes arbitrari de su autor, es gardat e conservat per li plu o minu perseverant discipline del adeptes. '''Li fundament de Occidental es li vivent international paroles e li leyes derivat ex ili.' Ti natural fundament es plu secur e stabil quam li principies statuet de Dr Samenhof, queles postula, qu on deve dir por exemple internacia (con accentu sur li ultim i!), nepre e cheestante vice international, absolut e present.'Occidental apoya se sur li customes de centes de milliones de europanes e americanes, durant que 130 000 esperantistes crede posser fortiar li munde parlar contra natur e custom. Vocation de Occidental. Malgrè que Occidental in mult punctus representa un revolution in comparation con li til nu reyent, conceptiones pri un mundlingue, it tamen es li unesim e unic systema de un lingue international, quel es conform al resultates del scientific explorationes pri li psycholigie del lingue. Ma Occidental es ne solmen '''li realisation del postulates del modern linguistica,'ma egalmen anc '''li ponte del accordation inter li du dominias hodie ancor extran un al altri, i. e. inter linguistica e interlinguistica. ---- (1) Omni vocabules citat de Espersnto es prendet ex li autoritativ lexicos de Paul Bennemann, editet de Ferdinand Hirt & Sohn in Leipzig, o ex «Esperanto», official revue de U. E. A. (Universala Esperanto-Asocio). ---- (2) Por nov letores noi repeti: On trova li participie de present per adjunter al tema presentic (i. e. li presente de indicative) li suffix '-nt,' pos '-i-' li suffix '-ent.' Li tema presentic on trova per omission del finale '-r' del infinitiv; ergo por exemple: distar, dista, distant; consister, consiste, consisten; provenir, proveni, provenient. ---- (3) Li tri simplic regules por obtener li tema perfectic es: On omisse li final '-r' o '-er' del infinitive: indica-r, fini-r, devo-er, evolu-er, distin'-er, vid-er, tond-er, respond-er, curr-er, adher-er, construct-er, miss-er, insert-er, act-er, rupt-er; #si li ultim littere es un vocal o n', on adjunte '-t:' indica-t, fini-t, devo-t, evolu-t, distin'-t; #si li ultim littere es d''' o '''r, on muta it a s: vid : vis, respond : respons, tond :tons, curr :curs, adher :adhes; #in omni altri casus li rest es li tema perfectic: construct, miss, insert, act, rupt. Qui ha apprendet ti tri simplic regules, ti ha superat ja li demì parte del «desfacilitàs del grammatica» de Occidental. Tamen li grammatica de Occidental es forsan 50plic plu facil quam ti de un lingue national. ---- (4) Ex li dissertation fundamental del scol naturalistic-interlinguistic: «Psychologic e sociologic caractere del lingues» de Mag. A. Z. Ramstedt, Cosmoglotta nr 39, 40. ---- (5) Anc li max mult affixoides de grec orìgine es usat solmen in li scientie e have pro to valore solmen por li specialistes quam :epi-''' (sur, super, 'eu-' (bon, 'hyper-' (super norm), 'hypo-' (sub norm), 'hom(e)o-' (sam), 'iso-' (egal, 'kako-' (mal, 'kalli-' (bell), 'meta-'(trans), 'neo-' (nov), 'ortho-' (rect), 'pan-' (omni), 'para-' (a làtere), 'pasi-' (ad omnis), 'peri-' (circum), 'poly-' (mult), 'proto-' (unesim, prim), 'pseudo-' (fals), 'syn-' (con), 'tele-' (lontan), '''-oid (simil), '-phil' (amant), '-phob' (timent), '-phor' (portant), etc.